Vaati in Wonder Land
by moonligthangel
Summary: One day Vaati wakes up in Hyrule and now he has to find a way to leave or a way to live in this strange land. Who would know how to live golem people, fish people, and flowers that blow stuff up? Yaoi


I was free of the evil I had come across within the hearts of man. Foolishly enough it dragged me down into an evil rampaged that almost made me marry some princess that was completely and utterly useless. Seriously from what I'm told she let her self get captured just so the hero would save, till one time the hero said screw this and left her with the villain. Sorry to say said villain disappeared into the shadows never to be heard from again. Back to the point I'm stuck in a Hyrule the one place I don't want to be in. Really who would want to be near the person who almost killed them and would probably try again if they saw him. I guess waking up in the woods wasn't so bad, there was a bunch of children to help me. They thought I was a kid just like them which in a way a heart I am. Only I didn't fit into a group of kids who didn't age and we're mainly wearing green with blonde or green hair. So for awhile I stayed with them learning about the forest and every thing. Saria the girl with girl hair seemed to take a liking to me so she took me deep into the forest to the forest temple, she was one of the seven sages of the triforce. The day she took me, she stood on the platform out front playing a song and talking through it to someone. I didn't want to intrude on her conversation so I walked around the clearing till I step close enough to hear her say Link, she had invited Link to the forest. She stopped playing and turned to me smiling. Without much thought she told me the hero of time be coming in any minute to the temple. I felt betrayed even if she didn't know, so I looked at her and then ran out into the forest far from anyone.

I don't know, how could someone tell good people that he was evil and crazy till a blonde haired elf kicked the crap out of you. I mean the kicking part well, once I was on the ground he kick and kicked for like ten minutes before leaving. Or really how can you tell said elf the your blood was poisoned with evil when you and your master decided to look into the hearts of man. Honestly it sounds cliché and even more unbelievable when you're the one telling the story. Back to running through a woods I hardly knew. Only when I stopped I realized I was in a tunnel filled with flower growing bombs. Ok bomb growing flowers, scary really what kind of world has never aging kids and plants that you could blow someone up with. Ironically enough thought I had some fun with the bombs blowing up rocks as I passed through the tunnel. Only to find I miss through one of the bombs. I hit one of the angry golem type people. Lets just say they really are angry people the two I hit cased me out of the tunnel. So back into the forest I went, I saw the hero coming and whirled into a pond of water. Link the hero of time stopped in front of the pond and undressed of all things.

Honestly the hero doesn't look half bad without his hat (or shirt). Transfixed on him undressing I watched him pull of his tunic his boots and a few other things. Link was HOT but before he came into the water I swam down into another tunnel. That tunnel lead to a waterfall. The symbol of the triforce engraved in front of it. Honestly do they think villains are idiots or other people for that matter. Those annoying golden triangles show that the people within the area work for the royal family, I'm form another world and I know that. So I forced apart the waterfall with my wind and hopped into the cave. Not even a yard in and I saw another magnificent waterfall with fish people? This world only gets weirder. So up the trial and a staircase I was greeted with the sight of the king of fish people and girl fish thing that looked different from the rest. So confused I decide to step onto the platform to talk to the king after all how could some one not be interested in someone with purple hair and flaming red eyes.

The girl huffed but the king asked who I was. So I told him what happen (well most of it can't tell them I had planed to take of the world). The girl turned out to be the princess of the Zora (fish people) and the sage of the water temple. The king said he'd tell me about Hyrule if I helped the girl with something. She wanted me to help her with a few monsters lurking within the temple. It seemed easy enough but I had to ask why they didn't ask the hero of time to do it. Again the princess huffed for like the hundredth time and explained that she had given the hero a stone that meant marriage to her people only to have him tell her he was gay and in love in some blonde haired, red eyed fellow who was mysterious and to her the person if she ever found would probably kill. The king however told his daughter that the stone had been used for good cause and the marriage was never meant to be. Huff, huff, huff and the king let me behind him. He's a bit trusting but hey fresh air and cold made me a happy camper.

Greeting by calm wind I stood on a dock type thing. The ice in the water was strange especially the giant chunk of ice in front of me. I'm a wind magician so I asked the wind to tell me what happened. It whispered; it was the dark man after the triforce not to long ago demanding the Zora's spiritual stone, because they resisted he made their god sick the hero saved the fish but the man came back to lock away the princess so she could not awaken he froze all the Zora in the ice and cursed the temple, but again the hero saved them and set the sage free. She saved all her people from the ice but could not save their fish god Jabu Jabu. The wind whirled around to form the shapes of the princess, the evil guy and the hero. I felt a pang in my heart for the people, how could someone do that . I stared off into the distance till a huff made me turn around. The fish girl was looking at me with hate. She demand to know why ghostly shapes of her, Link and Gannondorf stood before me acting out what had happened. I explained that my magic abilities to her. The strangest look on her face appeared. It was an evil smirk. She told me I could help her track down the hero's partner instead of going to the temple but I told her no. she was disappointed but seemed to understand not letting others get involved with your own revenge.

For the next few days I looked around the area of ice water. I found an ice cavern fill with strange red ice. I managed to melt the ice with wind only to find a blue fire that seemed to melt it. Unfortunately the place was empty so I left it within a day and skipped off to another island that had a few tree and rocks on it along with some of those bomb plants. So the urge to blow stuff up was still there so I picked them up and shattered the rocks. Surprisingly I found a whole in the wall behind one of the rocks. Bright gray bricks lined the walls which lead to a room outlined by pillars with vines growing on them. A set if steps lead up to a pond of shallow water. Again I found myself standing on the tricforce. Only in this setting the glowing gold color looks better then it did in front of the waterfall. The water ripped from the center and a green energy flowed form the ceiling in the corners. I closed my eyes to sense what energy it was then a surge of excitement came through me. It was wind. With a smile I joined with the wind within the cave and let it sing. When the song finished a giggle came out of the water along with a women. She was pretty. Her hair was a violet pink color with gold strings and flowers in it. Vines covered her body everywhere and I mean everywhere.

In her laid back state she looked happy. Who are you she asked. So again I told my story. She was a fairy, she was queen of the fairies in her area. We were both creatures of the wind so she granted me with a new spell. A spell that worked with the power of the goddess herself. With another giggle she twirled around and went back into the water. Happier than I had been since I got to this world I walked back into the home of the Zora. Without doing any work I learned alittle about the place I was stuck in a the moment. . The princess stood on the on near the staircase waiting. She asked if I was ready. I gave her a node and we walked to the point that was in the middle of the trail. She dove into the water. Not knowing what else to do I dove in after her. Once in the water she waved me into another tunnel. Seriously this world is pretty well connected. The tunnel brought us out into a gigantic lake. We stood on what looked like what used to be a bridge of stone that lead to the island in the middle. The sun was setting and the girl next to me was glowing faintly with a pale blue color the came and enwrapped me.

When the blue light faded we were stand on the island opposite of where we just were. Ruto as she said her name was awhile ago wonder behind a stone that resembled a grave. From what I could see she had picked something up. Something folded up and blue and something brown with tips of iron. She handed them to me, told me to put them on, and then jumped into the lake. Not wanting another creature angry at me in this world I got dressed. Hopefully I don't look like Blue or the annoying hero. Vain as I am I looked into the water my reflection looked back at me. Blue tunic without my signature purple cape and boots that would probably bring me to a watery grave. Some how it didn't mix to well. A splash came up and that huff came with it. I rolled my eyes, I've been with her a day and I'm tried of her huff. Against my kilherr instinct I jumped in with her. Down into the water we went we swam into another hole and crawled onto a sliver of land. Once I got my bearings I looked up to see a magnificent looking temple with odd statues of purple creatures. What can I say I'm obsessed with purple.


End file.
